Cherry Blossoms
by Hyancith
Summary: So, Inuyasha and the gang have defeated Naraku and are living a peaceful life for the most part. What will happen if their new lifestyle gets interupted by a new vilian who plans to do something to Kagome? InuKag MirSan SesMU. Rated M for language and gra
1. Bath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I'd like to, I don't. **

**A/N: This is my first Fic so feel free to read and reveiw. I hope you guys like it. **

**3 Pink Sprinl3s, your local insomniac with a cold. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter One: Baka **

Inuyasha sat under the same sacred tree that he usual sat under when he was thinking. Kagome had gotten mad at him once more and had gone off to her time, of course she did so after sitting him a few times. He gazed at the almost six-foot deep Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground. What had he done this time? All he had done was try to get Miroku to try to get away from the hot springs while the girls where bathing. Of course he had taken a few peeks but that wasn't his fault! Miroku was plaguing his mind. Feh, if Kagome wanted to be a bitch about it than it didn't matter to him. Atleast Naraku is dead.

"Keh, Stupid wench. Stupid monk getting me 'sat' by the stupid wench."

Before he knew what to do Shippo was on him sending a barrage of questions about Kagome. How was he supposed to know what had happened to her? "INUYASHA! Where's Kagome? Did she go back to her time? She seemed angry. What'd you do this time? Was Miroku In on it 'cause I saw him and Sango arguing on my way here. When will Kagome be back? Will she bring more Pocky? I ate the last of mine last nigh-"

"Feh! Why should I care about what that stupid wench does or where she goes!"

Shippo wrinkled his nose up and swiped at Inuyasha's ears knowing full well that the Hanyou hated it. "Kagome would be mad if she heard you talking about her like that." Inuyasha Keh-ed and thumped the Kit. "You get out of here! I don't need a puny runt like you bothering me!" Shippo ran off towards the villiage to go see if Miroku knew where Kagome went. _Stupid wench, always leaving. Feh, she'll be back soon. She always is. _His ears flattened on his head. When would Kagome be back?

Kagome seemed to be fuming from the ears as she leapt into the bone eater's well. That Baka! From now on she wouldn't go to any hot springs if she was with Inuyasha or Miroku. None, never. Well, maybe just not when they're looking. What right did he have to be spying on her anyways! None, that's what rights he had, none. She wasn't his mate or his girlfriend or anything that would give him those kind of rights. Hmf. She climbed out of the well and walked into her house. Her mother looked at her with an odd look and then smiled. "Back so soon dear? I thought you'd be gone for at least another day or two. Oh well, I'll get some dinner started. Want me to run a bath for you? You look kind of tired. I havn't gotten around to your laundry yet today so you'll have to borrow some of my pajamas if that's alright." Kagome smiled and her eyes lit up. Food and a bath! Her mom really knew how to pull her out of a rotten mood. "That sounds nice mom. Thanks." Mrs. Hirigashi just smiled pleasantly. She walked into the kitchen and started steaming some rice. She also put some Teriyaki sauce on and some chicken before heading upstairs to start the bath. She grabbed two clean white towls and her light pink silk pajamas before folding them neatly in the bathroom. She had the water running for atleast five minutes until the tub was full. She put a few drops of lavender and mint extract to give it a soothing aroma. Kagome really did look tired. She walked down the stairs to check on the rice. "Kagome dear, the bath is ready. I'll call you down for supper when it's ready."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mom before practically running up the stairs. She stripped her clothes and got into the bath slowly. Relaxing in the water she began to think about nothing in particular, of course her anger came flooding back and all she could think about and remember was the day's happenings.

_Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha where on their way back to the village with Kagome traveling piggy-back style on Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku on Kirara. Shippo of course had been left behind for this adventure. They had been traveling for around two weeks now and had just left the mountain in wich they killed Naraku a week ago. Of course Inuyasha hadn't let them stop for a rest all day and Kagome really was in need of a bath. "Inuuuuyaaaaashaaaa! Can we stop now? I'm Tiiiiiiired and I need a bath!" Inuyasha mumbled something about Humans and their baths before stopping to look at her. "No, We're going to be at the village before dinner, you can wait until then. Feh, stupid wench and your Baths, You've already taken one today havn't you?" Kagome glared at him a little before bopping him lightly on the head, "Yanno Inuyasha, we've been traveling all day and I've gotten dirty again. You really should take a page out of my book and bathe more often!" "Are you saying I stink?" "Yanno you do smell pretty foul with youki blood all over you." "Wench! I do not stink!" Sango could be heard giggling from behind them and Inuyasha sent her a funny looking glare. Miroku looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and took a mock sniff of the air. "Yanno Inuyasha you do smell pretty bad." Inuyasha sent the monk a Fuming glare as he looked to Kagome. "Well, If you think I smell bad then you can walk by yourself." At this he dropped her lightly on the ground. "IIIIIIIINUYAAAAASHA! SIT! SITSITSITSIT! SIT!" The Hanyou hit the ground with a loud thud. "Stupid Wench…" When he could finally stand properly he let Kagome on his back once more before they took off running again. _

_They reached the village about an hour before they usually ate dinner so Inuyasha had taken off to hunt. He brought back two rabbits and three fish. He watched Sangs and kagome talking out of the corner of his eye as he prepared dinner. "Hey Inuyasha? Me and Sango are going to the _ _hot springs__. Make sure Miroku doesn't peek." With that Kagome and Sango had taken off. Both girls practically ran towards the spring as Inuyasha stayed by the fire with Miroku. Kagome stripped down naked as did Sango before both girls entered the steaming water with equally happy sighs. "So, Kagome. Have you talked to Inuyasha about anything intresting lately other than the fact that he was starting to smell bad?" Kagome sighed, No, she hadn't. "Not really. How are you and Miroku?" Sango just blushed. Yes, Miroku had confessed his love for her once on the way to Naraku's castle and once more on the way back but Kagome wasn't supposed to know. Her blush deepened, accenting her face wonderfully. She figured it would be alright to tell Kagome. "Well you see h-" _

_They both heard the bushes rumbling a bit and a loud growl. "Miroku! You Lecher get back here!" Sango and Kagome both looked at the bushes and ducked down. You really couldn't trust anybody now a days. When both had themselves covered they walked over to the bush to see what was going on. "INUUUUUYAAAASHA! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!SIT! SIT! Hrmph. That'll teach you to be spying on me and Sango." Kagome grabbed her clothes and dressed in Kaede's hut before going to the bone eater's well. _

"Stupid Baka" Kagome sunk further into the steaming waters of the bath. She needed some time to relax.


	2. Goshinboku

**Disclaimer: Since I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters for that matter this has to be here. Even if it forces me to accept reality, but I will not be defeated so easily!1111oneoneone! ONE!**

**A/N: Ok, since FF doesn't like the little arrow tags the three in the last chapter was supposed to be a heart. Thank00s Mihrana for reading I luff you. Since I am getting irritated by typing Pink Sprinkl3s every time I sign this; I will be signing as Shelby from now on. Ph34r my real name…**

**Warning: This one has some citrus content going one, but it's only Inuyasha's daydream…**

**Chapter 2: Goshinboku**

Inuyasha crossed his arms as leaned up against Goshinboku. The only reason he was in this whole mess was because Miroku was a pervert. Stupid monk, always getting him into trouble with Kagome when things where starting to go good. Of course by good it means that they had only gotten into two arguments today but still; good was good. It was all Miroku's fault. He got to see Kagome naked though…that was always a plus. _Stop thinking like that. Do you want the daydream to come back? You know the one that really got you into this mess. Kagome wouldn't have been as mad if you hadn't been caught dreaming. Feh, what does that Wench know anyways. I wasn't dreaming about her…I was dreaming about…Sesshoumaru's head on a silver platter. Yeah, that's it._ Inuyasha just huffed as he continued to pout about the whole ordeal. He really didn't deserve to be sat that many times…As much as he tried to suppress the images that had overcome his mind at the hot springs he couldn't control his mind.

_Kagome had just stripped taken her shoes off, the pink nail polish on her toes glistening in the sunlight. 'Figures, it had to be pink.' Was all that ran through a certain Hanyou's mind as he watched the girl undress. Next came her blouse, leaving her bare stomach and back open to the world. Inuyasha was taking in the sight slowly. 'I really am turning into Miroku you know, when will that…thing…come off already?' As Kagome took off her skirt she was left in her bra and panties, Inuyasha moved his hand and slipped, making the bushes he was hiding behind rustle. Of course Kagome noticed, but she only stared at them for a while. "You can come out already Inuyasha; I know you're back there." She really wanted him to come out from his hiding place? But he wanted to see more! Not only that but he wanted to feel her. She would surely sit him for hiding so what was the point of coming out. "Just come out, I promise I won't sit you." If he couldn't trust Kagome who could he trust? Inuyasha stood and walked over to her, taking in every sight of her he could while it would last. When he came face to face with her his heart started beating a bit faster, she smelled so good! She smelled of Lavender and Sakura. Just the way she smelled was enough to make him aroused. Why should this be any different than any other day? She always smelled this good. The way she was dressed wasn't helping to calm the unseen yet sill growing bulge in his Haori. "Why haven't you sat me? You usually sit me for something like this." He was curious as to why she hadn't sat him but still, it was all good for him. Kagome just shook her head with an Innocent little giggle. "Because I was waiting for you." Inuyasha was now very confused Kagome? Waiting for him? Naked? Inuyasha's face took on the deep red of a very, very deep blush as he neared Kagome's face with his slowly. He was just about to close the gap between them, but she got to it first. Her soft lips pressed against his as his arms went around her waist, a claw moving in a small soothing circle in the small of her back. When the kiss deepened Inuyasha let out a low growl as one of his hands moved up her back to where he found the clasp of her bra, that irritating thing was stopping him from fondling Kagome's breasts. He whined a bit as his tongue brushed against Kagome's lips, silently asking for entrance. Kagome willing gave access to Inuyasha as his fangs lightly grazed her lips. With a flick of a claw he cut the thin fabric and pulled the straps over her shoulders with certain tenderness. He broke from the kiss only to glare at the article of clothing with a look of triumph. Kagome slowly undid his fire-rat Haori and slid it off leaving Inuyasha with a bare chest. He smiled with a soft whimper as she ran her fingers up his muscled chest and wrapped her arms about his neck to draw him into another breathtaking kiss. A clawed hand had slowly made it's way to her left breast, fondling the soft luscious breast lightly. The bulge under what was left of his Haori had gotten harder as another hand came up to fondle the second breast. Kagome had such nice, soft, luscious, plentiful breasts. He had waited a long time to feel them, to play with them. He growled lightly in the back of his thought as he picked her up placed her on softer ground. Kagome was lying there, just waiting for him. With a growl and a whimper he climbed atop of her, placing soft sucking kisses on her neck that soon traveled down to her breasts until he was fondling one and lightly leaving his marks on one as he sucked on it tenderly. The kisses soon traveled down her belly until they reached her panties. With a growl he used a nail to successfully create a rip in the side of them so he could get them off faster…_

Of course at that time Miroku had heard his growling and decided to speak up. "Thinking about Lady Kagome are we?" Inuyasha sent him that Miroku-death-glare with the twitchy eye. "We? You better not be looking at her!" Miroku grinned stupidly at the obviously angry Hanyou. "Why of course I was. Lady Kagome is a very beautiful young woman, though my dear Sango seems to have held my attentions more today." Death glare increases in intensity, a loud growl he lunged at Miroku. That had been the start of the worst argument yet to happen between them. _Feh. Stupid wench._

**A/N: The italics are all Yashie's fantasies. Enjoy them. **

**-Shelbeh**


	3. Come home Kagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co. Please do not rub it in. There is however a few things I do own; a yellow cup, my shoes, this fic, all my rps, and Yukio. So There : P**

**S/N: Since I don't like how formal and serious Authors note sounds they are now Shelby's Notes. Deal with it. Anyways, my first two reviews sent me into a blast of inspiration so here you are. Chapter three. Oh yes, and MCRrocker, it did get him into trouble.**

**Chapter three: Come Home Kagome**

Inuyasha had sat under Goshinboku for at least three days, just thinking and waiting for Kagome to come back. It had been three days! Why hadn't she come back! _Because you disgusted her and she's mad at you, Baka._ Still, he sat under Goshinboku waiting for her return as if it had been five minutes. Kagome never stayed in her time for over two days! Why wasn't she back yet? Had something happened to her? Was she hurt? He could hear himself growling, and apparently Miroku could as well. "Thinking about the same thing as before Inuyasha?" The Hanyou just glared at Miroku with a quick "Feh!" The monk however wasn't willing to give up and go away just yet. Inuyasha had been sitting here for quite some time now, and Sango was starting to become irritated with him. Well, more irritated with him than usual. They had gotten a fine talk in but he had messed it up once more with a quick grope and she had responded with a slap. "You're worried about her too?" Inuyasha's growl deepened. He wasn't willing to admit just yet that he was worried about Kagome, least of all to Miroku. "She's a strong wench, she can handle herself." Miroku sighed and hit Inuyasha lightly on the head with his staff. "I think it would be safe if you went and got her now. She might only maim you a little bit. I fear for both your well being as well as mine if you don't brink Kagome back soon. Sango might kill both of us." At that Inuyasha's golden eyes went wide and he stood up quickly. "Alright then, you win this time Monk. I'll go after her."

Inuyasha jumped into the well and leapt out of it on the other side. Grumbling he scaled the wall to Kagome's window. He perched himself on the windowsill and watched her sitting at her desk reading one of those…books. He hated those things. He watched her for a moment, his Hanyou senses allowed him to smell her through the window, and she smelt as good as she always did before. Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality before another daydream like the one that he had a few days ago came back he tapped on her window. She immediately looked up and saw him. He could see her eyes turning into slits as she opened the window. "Hello Wench." For him it was a fond greeting, a nice one even. Maybe it was a little strangled but he had meant well. "Inuyasha." Was her cold and hardened reply. He seemed to pout a bit at that for a second as he climbed into her room to stare at her. Actually, both where staring at the other; one with a look of apology in his eyes and the other with a look of pure hatred in hers. "Look, Kagome. I'm sorry ok? Me and Miroku shouldn't have done it alright? It was even wrong of me to…well, you get the point."

Kagome just glared at him, and his ears flattened atop his head as she did so. Inuyasha never liked it when Kagome was mad at him; it made him angry with himself that he had made her mad. "Apology accepted, now you can go back to your time." Inuyasha blinked. Was she really that disgusted by the fact that he was attracted to her so much that he had fantasized about her and even spied on her! Was it that bad of a thought that he might actually _like_ her? He let out a whimper as he climbed to the window and stood on the Sill of it looking at her. "I actually came back to bring you back. But, I guess you would rather that Sango kill both Miroku and me so I'll be going." He could hear Kagome sigh and watched as she started packing a bag of clothes and other things such as Ramen and Pocky. His ears righted themselves and a small smirk appeared on his face as he watched Kagome gather her things. She was still in her school uniform so when she bent over he could see a bit of her thin white Panties. She really did have a wonderful rear. He shook his head and forcefully whipped the smirk off his face as he waited for her. He picked Kagome up, with much protest and carried her out the window and to the well. He jumped into it and returned back to Feudal Japan.

Kagome sat at her desk pretending to read her algebra book. She couldn't read! She was too busy thinking to be able to concentrate enough to read. Inuyasha, this was all about Inuyasha. First he had peeked in on them and then…URGH! She didn't want to think about it! How could he? He was such a Baka sometimes. She had been here for three days, Hmph that would teach him not to spy on her and Sango. See how he handles a week without his precious little shard detector. Feh, why would he fantasize about her! _It's not as if he actually cares about me._ She smiled a bit at the thought of being Inuyasha's mate, not that it would happen though but she could think about it, Just like he thought of her in a highly sexual way…although that was probably brought on by him seeing her in the hot springs with Sango.

When she heard a tapping on the window she immediately knew it was Inuyasha. I mean, come on. Who _else_ comes through her window? She shot him an evil death glare that intensified as his ears flattened on his head. As mad as she was she seriously thought about leaving him outside and forcing him to go around to the front and deal with her family, but then she figured just to torture him herself so she opened the window. She continued to glare at him as he greeted her with a simple "Hello Wench." She glared at him some more for a while as she returned the greeting with a simple "Inuyasha." He could have at least apologized to her yanno. It wasn't hard to muster a simple 'I'm sorry Kagome' after what he did! "Look, Kagome. I'm sorry ok? Me and Miroku shouldn't have done it alright? It was even wrong of me to…well, you get the point." His apology had caught her by surprise as she looked at him with a blink and a glare. She noticed his ears flatten some more. If they flattened even more they'd be invisible. "Apology accepted, you can go back to your time now." Why had she said that! Look at that lost look on his face! He whimpered and climbed to the window all sad and stuff. "I actually came back to bring you back. But, I guess you would rather that Sango kill both Miroku and me so I'll be going." That did it. She couldn't stay mad at him for that long; she let out a small sigh and went about her room packing her bag with clothes, Ramen, and some Pocky for Shippo. While she was zipping up the backpack she felt strong arms grab her by the waist and pick her up, slinging her over an equally strong shoulder. Inuyasha. Inuyasha was taking her back, how spending. Hey, at least he had picked her up. Jumping out of her window on his back wasn't as great as him picking her up though, nor was jumping through the well.

**S/N: Yaaaaaay, chapter three is done! It's kind of a short one and all but I don't really care. Thanks to Juli and MCRrocker who left some kick ass reviews, and to Mirana, who asked for another chapter. And thanks to Roxie for being my big boost of inspiration. It's a wonder what new puppies can do to you….**

**Luff always, **

**Shelby, the freaky girl around the corner with purple hair. **

**PS: Click that purple button and review! 'Cause purple PWNZ you all!111oneoneone!11111!**


	4. Authors Note, I still love you all!

**S/N: **Thought I forgot about you didntcha? Well, I didn't. It's been hell trying to think up ideas for a LONG chapter, not some silly filler like the ones I've been writing. I am in serious need of a Beta Reader with MSN messanger who can keep me motivated and on the right track. Part of my problem is that I'm easily distracted, you should see me trying to post at ----Best RP site Evah -coughshamelessplugcough-. Anyways, I need a Beta. I contacted somebody who I thought would be cool to have as a Beta but she hasn't gotten back to me yet. So Jen, if you're reading and intrested in being my Beta just send me a message. Do not pester me to update; even though nobody has. I'm a busy person who has to do all the following; roleplay, Weyrlingmaster stuff dor my DRoP sites, and run my own. Not to mention that now I have a life, school, and freinds who are in successful bands. Anyways. This is just a Shelby's Note to let you know that I'm working on chapter four; truth or dare. You can kinda guess where that will lead. Mainly Sango groping Miroku and Inuyasha having to kiss Shippo and Sesshoumaru if Kagome doesn't accept the dared date. Maroku does ballet, and then they all play strip poker and my villian is revealed. -gasp- But yeah; I have an idea for a Harry Potter fanfic. Mainly a Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs one with lots of romance and less detailed sex scenes than I've written in this one. Um, I'm going to post the summary here and tell me what you think of the idea.

**Honorary Marauders; year five**

MWPP LJ SOC ROC PNobody How come nobody ever heard of the missing link? The honorary Marauder not mentioned on the map? The one nobody mentions? Well your about to find out. Lyria has always been an honorary Marader; ever since her prep school years with Sirius Black. Quidditch Seeker, and troubblemaker extroirdinaire this girl is always more than anyone bargained for. What happens when our favorite Marauder develops feelings for her? Will Lilly and James; bitter enemies find love through their best freind's struggles? And who's this blond girl with Remus? Why, lilly and Lyria's best freind of course! WIll romance blossom between the four maraders, and three girls who they never expected to become attracted to in their fifth year at hogwarts? How does peter feel about all this? A three or more part story including invisible handcuffs, purple hair, twisted ankles, and that horrible man nobody likes. NO! Not Voldemort; Snivellus! Voldemorts in here too, but Snivellus more often then the dark lord. Follow the Maraders and the girls through their fifth, sixth, and seventh years at Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry.

So, whaddaya think?

Luff,

Shelby


End file.
